


we might be hollow, but we're brave (and I like you)

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Love transcends all barriers. We've heard of inter galatic rep...now get ready for inter-species representation





	

Today was an exhausting day for Kara. She had been busy babying Mon-El all day. She tried to keep in mind all of his positive points, but her mind had been coming up empty the last 10 or so times. Sure, the clueless look had been entertaining the first time, but dragging Mon-El out of a strip club had been a low point. Clearly, he did not understand what it meant to be in a committed, monogamous, and healthy relationship. 

She drank more coffee. Being a blogger really wasn't that glamorous. She wish she had never listened to Mon-el and his pro-blubbing ideas. She stared at the remnants of the brown drink, dully.  
'When did it get so bleak?" she thought to herself. Just a few weeks ago, she had been flying high with a new job, a decent boyfriend who she still didn't understand why she chose to dump, and friends who were actually around when she needed them to be. Now, she was stuck with a manchild who constantly needed attention, no job, friends and a sister that ditched her for girlfriends and inept attempts at defeating bad guys. 

She looked out the window and a white blur passed by her. She jumped, changing into her suit and rushed off after it. A few minutes later, she came to a stop in a valley just out of National City.

The white blur was a horse. A majestic, fine, and noble creature. The best way to describe him would be a horse with the tranquility of the Dalai Lama, the nobility of Yoda, and the tenacity of an anonymous lesbian board moderator.

How this had been so immediately apparent to her, Kara did not know.

He reared back his noble mane and spoke like the regal creature he was. "My name is Comet, and I am a Kryptonian horse. Would you like to take a spin? We can make memories and eat potstickers together!"

Kara pulled back slightly, considering. A small furrow in her forehead developed. "Gee, Comet, I would love to. Let me just text my boyfriend Bore-el, I mean Mon-El to let him know I'll be gone," she said. 

Comet winked at her. Kara was amazed. She didn't know that horses could wink. "Don't worry, he's dead. I shot him with a lead bullet for you, " the horse said.

Kara jumped up into the air. She was shocked, but....not altogether unhappy. "Gee, that's the nicest thing anyone has done for me since......since a long time. Let's go," she replied, floating onto the horse's back.

They floated off together, lost in their happiness.

\----FINI----

Epilogue: Comet and Kara lived together happily ever after and no one ever missed Bore-El.


End file.
